


Flawed

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crying, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Is it really happy tho??, Lies, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing in this world is flawless and neither is their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kagehina angst (again probs bad gramm) *caution: may cause tears read at your own risk  
> *i own nothing except the story idea

This was the final straw. Hinata knew that getting in a relationship with Kageyama would be hard but he never had thought Kageyama would go cheat on him. They have been together for 4 years and five months now and the number of arguments grew with each month as their relationship went on. He should have predicted this, predicted that the end of their relationship was near, just around the corner.

Hinata didn't wait a second longer before packing his stuff into a suitcase. Kageyama isn't home. How could he be when he is making out with that brunette chick at the bar?

Hinata packed his equipment and his clothes into the suitcase, not caring for anything else he might be leaving behind in their, no, Kageyama's apartement. Quickly he called a taxi to pick him up.  
Not even 15 minutes later, the taxi was there.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked.

"You know any nice hotels for a reasonable price?" Hinata asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know one. It is in suburbs of the town." The driver answered.

"Sure, why the hell not!" Hinata just wanted to get as far as possible from Kageyama and all of his lies.

Just as the taxi was about to drive away, a loud bang on the window of the taxi scared both Hinata and the driver.

"What the hel-" But before Hinata even finished his sentence he realized it was Kageyama who whacked on the window. Hinata was now furious. What the hell did he want now? Hinata quickly apologised to the driver and got out of the car.

"What the hell Kageyama!?" Hinata angered. You can't just whack on someone's car window!

"Well, what the fuck are you doing in the car? Where are you going!?" Kageyama got angry too and Hinata could only laugh at him. He even had the nerve to be angry at Hinata after all he did.

"Oh, so now you care?" Hinata mocked him and turned around to get back in the car. But before he could get in, Kageyama grabbed his wrist and spun him back around to face him.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama gave Hinata an angry and confused look.

"We are over Kageyama. I'm leaving." Hinata told him, his voice barely above a whisper. Just saying that, hurt Hinata's heart. He loved Kageyama more than anything, but being in a relationship with him was mentally draining for Hinata. Constant questions, where is he going? When will he be back? Will he be back? All that would put Hinata down and Kageyama always acted like he didn't care.

"W-what?" Kageyama was now in shock. Hinata was more than hurt to see Kageyama pretend like he didn't know why he was leaving.

"Tobio... I'm sorry, but, I can't do this anymore." Hinata's eyes were now watery and he hated himself for being so weak.

"Do what anymore? Shouyou?" Kageyama pleaded but all Hinata could do was sigh.

"Stop. Just stop Kagryama! Maybe I am naïve but I am not blind and stupid!" Hinata yelled. "You think I didn't see you kissing that girl in the bar? Or you leaving the house in weird hours of the day saying some lame excuse like 'going to store to buy some dumb shit we don't need' or 'have some friends to meet' but never allow me to meet them? Kageyama I can't do this anymore! I love you with all my heart but I can't let you walk all over me like I'm some piece of trash laying on the ground!" Hinata was now full-blow crying with tears streaming down his face.

Kageyama didn't know what to say. He just stood there heartbroken knowing he did this to Hinata, knowing that he broke the man he loved more than he loved himself. Kageyama rarely showed any emotion but this got to him and there was a tear rolling down his cheek. How could he had done this to Hinata? Why? He, himself, didn't have an answer. All he did know was that he can never forgive himself for doing what he did.

"I never meant to hurt you." Was all Kageyama managed to get out.

Hinata smiled sadly with sorrow and hurt in his eyes.

"Well it's a little bit too late now for that, isn't it?" Hinata rhetorically asked while turning away.

"Wait! Shouyou! Please!" Kageyama yelled. "I'll make up to you! I will do what ever you want me to do, please! I am so so so sorry! Please don't leave me! I love you! Please!" So many emotions coming out of Kageyama's mouth was unbeliveable. Never had Hinata seen Kageyama so vunerable and broken but then again he never allowed himself to be that open to Hinata.

"Tobio..." Hinata slumped his shoulders.

Kageyama closed the space between them, cupping Hinata's face in his arms.

"Shouyou, please, you must know I am sorry! I don't even know why I did all that! I'm sorry..." Both Hinata and Kageyama had tears strolling down their faces. Kageyama pressed his forehead on Hinata's, leaving their faces only inches apart.

"Tobio, please, don't." Hinata begged him. He knew how easy it was for him to give in to Kageyama's pleads.

Kageyama was so sure Hinata was leaving him tonight so he wanted to do just one last thing before he leaves him, probably, forever.

"Can I ask just one thing from you before you go?" Kageyama whispered, his voice sore and broken.

Hinata just pressed his hands on Kageyama's that were cupping his face and nodded a small yes.

"Kiss me." Kageyama asked. "Kiss me please so I can remember even after you're gone, how your lips felt against mine, how they tasted and how perfect we were supposed to be for eachother." Hinata was astonished by what Kageyama just said. He gathered all his strenght to look Kageyama in the eyes.  
And there they were, ocean blue eyes that now have a storm inside them, how painfull and broken they looked. That was all it took for Hinata to fall right back into Kageyama's arms.

They were now in a tight embrace before Hinata tore them apart and kissed Kageyama like his lips and kisses were something his life depended on. And maybe they were.

All of their fights, arguments, cheatings and lies they told eachother, were now forgotten as they layed, curled together, in their bed. All that could be heard were little kisses and many sorries from both of them, but mostly from Kageyama.

Their love was something flawed, and sometimes, flawed was good.

**Author's Note:**

> *notice/warning: I personally do not support cheating or forgiving someone for doing it


End file.
